Human
by Kiianne
Summary: Bella's happy ending doesn't last nearly as long she thought it would when Edward contracts a mysterious virus; which causes an extreme change in his behaviour - amoung other things. Set AFTER Breaking Dawn. Rated M to be safe. Please Read & Rate.
1. Waking Up

**Twilight**

**Human**

"The line between mortality and immortality is a great one."

CHAPTER 01

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward lay still and motionless in our large, white bed. The gossamer that hung down from the canopy to the pale wooden floorboards floated in the cool breeze that entered through the open glass doors at the back wall. The sickly sweet scent of the climbing roses outside drifted aimlessly through the air around us.

His pale lips were parted slightly, his chest slowly rising and falling. I reached out, longing to trace every single line of his perfect face with my fingertips. I hesitated, my hand hovering in midair, mere inches from touching his cool skin…

"Bella," he suddenly breathed, his velvet voice almost inaudible to even my ears. The sound of his voice simply calling out my name had caused me to stiffen on the bed beside him.

"E… Edward," I whispered, my throat dry. It burned painfully as though it were ablaze. I hadn't hunted since Edward had fallen ill and I refused to feed whenever the others had brought me fresh kill.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as my hand had somehow subconsciously found its own way to his. My thumb gently stroking the back of his hand in what I hoped would be a soothing manner for him.

"Thirsty." He answered bluntly. I sighed. Ever since he had fallen ill Edward had become different being. He was no longer the man I had fallen head over heels in love with. No, the Edward I had once loved had died the day this Edward came to be.

"Would you like me to get Carlisle to bring-"

"No." He interrupted. I blinked, dumbfounded. This was out of the ordinary. Whenever this Edward were thirsty he had asked for a kill so that he could feed. It was not like him to refuse a meal.

"Oh." I was lost for words.

"No, Bella," he spoke as he pulled himself upright, his hand slipping away from my grasp. He hung his head. His golden eyes remained sealed, hidden behind dark eyelids. "What I want is to talk."

"Oh." Again with my complete lack of words. Edward was probably wondering whether or not I had become brain dead during his days as a bedridden corpse.

We sat still as great marble statues on the white sheets. I took a deep breath, readying myself to plunge into the freezing depths unknown waters.

"W… what about?" I asked him.

"This." His sighed, waving a pale hand in the air as though he were gesturing to something unseen. "Bella, this is no life for the two of us."

I watched his face as he spoke, his expression unreadable. I wish he'd hurry up and open his damn eyes, maybe then I could have some insight as to where this conversation were headed.

"I can't stay here any longer." He had continued. "I'm going to leave Forks."

I didn't understand what he meant. Leave Forks? None of the others had mentioned anything to me about moving on. I opened my mouth to speak but he held up a hand to silence my words before they even had a chance to leave my lips.

"_Alone_."

His eyes were open now, staring coldly back into mine. They weren't as I had remembered them. They were exactly like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I then came to realize that this was not the first time I'd seen Edward act this way.

"No. Not again." I snarled through clenched teeth. "Don't do this to me _again_."

He was doing just as he had done after my eighteenth birthday. But Edward's last attempt at giving myself a clean break had almost resulted in multiple deaths. I certainly could not allow for such a chance to occur again.

"Bella…" He sighed. The ends of his lips twitched ever so slightly, fighting an expression that wished to reveal itself. If I were still human I probably wouldn't have noticed.

"No." I spoke firmly, standing my ground. "Don't you remember what happened-"

"Of course I remember!" A growl irrupted from his chest. "The very memory of believing that you were dead still haunts me so, Bella. It hurts me even more to know that when I left you before you-"

"Then why-" I had interrupted him, before he interrupted me. He had spun round and roughly shoved me down onto the soft mattress so fast that even I, a fellow vampire, could not keep up with his inhuman speed.

"Because if I stay here I _will_ hurt you!" Edward bellowed, pinning me down firmly.

I stiffened beneath his hold, frozen with shock by his violent action. Edward never before physically forcing myself against my own free will.

"But… But if you leave… it will hurt me." I breathed, staring up into his angered eyes. Eyes that, even if they did not hold the same loving gaze in them, I had not seen in weeks.

"Not just me, Edward, but everyone else too. Carlisle and Esme… Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… Jacob… _your daughter_." I was hoping that mentioning Renesmee would have Edward come to realize that he had responsibilities now. Responsibilities that he could not simply abandon like he did before. Though it pained me to hurt him this way I was willing to hit below the belt if it would keep Edward here with me.

"That's exactly why I have to go," he barely whispered. He loosened his grip on my forearms slightly but still held me down in my place. I could feel his sweet breath against my skin and it made me hunger for his kiss. Carlisle had strongly forbidden us from making such contact in the case that Edward's illness may be contagious. But even without Carlisle's warning I highly doubted Edward would of touched me anyway.

"Edward, how can you hurt _us_? We're all-"

As quickly as he had forced me down, Edward leapt away from me. He leaned against the closest pale blue wall, hunched over and coughing violently into a cupped hand. Blood slowly trickled down his chin from the corner of his mouth as he moved his bloodied hand away. I watched him as he wiped his hands clean on a handkerchief he had produced from his pocket.

"A-are you okay?" I asked him hesitantly, desperately wanting to rush to his side. But I was a frozen ice sculpture as soon as I had seen the small pool of blood in his palm. _Edward's blood_.

"I'm fine," he breathed, his golden eyes stubbornly refusing to meet mine. He dabbed the handkerchief to his lips, staining the smooth white silk deep crimson.

"Edward, if you're in any pain you need to say something so that we can-"

"I told you I'm fine." He snapped, pushing himself away from the wall and striding across the room and through the double doors into the huge walk-in closet.

"Mommy…?" I could Renesmee shifting her duvet from herself inside her bedroom. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pulled myself up into a sitting position, turning to watch, waiting for her pretty face to suddenly appear around the door. I listened as her tiny bare feet padded across the wooden floor outside.

The door creaked slightly as she slowly pushed it open, her milk-chocolate eyes darted around the room, searching, as she leaned in.

"Mommy," she breathed, a sigh of relief, when she saw me waiting for her on the bed. The door swung open and she paused beneath the threshold, her bronze curls tumbling over the shoulders of her pink cotton nightdress. She hesitantly took two sheepish steps forward.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" I asked her, motioning for her to come sit on my lap. She shook her heard, her curious gaze dropping down to the floor as though she had just been scolded.

"Renesmee?"

She started. Her eyes wide, frightened, suddenly staring up at Edward who had returned from the closet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, his velvet voice low. She shook her head wordlessly again.

"Then go back to bed." He told her bluntly, dropping his soothing tone. I frowned across the room at him. Out of the corner of my glare I noticed Renesmee shooting a worried glance toward me.

"I'll come tuck you in," I told her, keeping my icy stare fixed on Edward's face as I got to my feet. She moved forward to meet me, taking a firm hold of my hand.

* * *

_Suddenly I was I in her bed, sat bolt upright in the darkness, listening to the low hum of voices in the next room. Worry and fear filling up inside me, the hot sting of tears threatening to spill over my cheeks..._

* * *

And then I was back inside mine and Edward's light bedroom with my daughter at my side. I squeezed her hand reassuringly as I met her worried gaze. I felt a strong wave of nausea wash over me as I watched her fearful expression.

I led her back inside her own room. She then immediately released my hand and clambered back into her bed, pulling her thick duvet back over her tiny body.

Stroking the bronze curls that spilled across the pillow, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine," I whispered into the darkness, speaking more to myself than to Renesmee.

She pressed a warm hand to my cheek.

* * *

_I stared up into the dark eyes of the woman leaning over me, her chestnut brown hair falling from the bun at the back of her head._

"_Everything is going to be fine," she whispered, more to herself than to-_

* * *

I sighed, pulling back from my daughters outstretched hand.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question, but an obvious statement. She nodded silently.

"Bella?" Edward's voice suddenly called out from the next room. We both stiffened in the darkness.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart." I breathed once I had recovered myself, kissing her cheek before pushing myself up from where I had carefully perched myself on the edge of Renesmee's bed. But before I could take a single step forward she had reached out to grasp a handful of the long flowing gypsy skirt Alice had dressed me in that morning.

"Don't worry," I spoke as I gently pulled the material from her clenched fist. "I know your father well, he will never hurt me."

I spun away from her, dancing across the room as I avoided stepping on any of the toys that dotted the floor.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind me I let out a small sigh.

END OF CHAPTER

AUOTHER'S NOTE

Hey guys, thanks for choosing to read my Twilight fanfic "Human"!

It's a long first chapter and if being honest... this is the longest thing I have ever willingly written. I'm actually pretty pleased with it. So please - now that you've read it give me something to read myself - a review!

PLAYLIST

Avril Lavigne - Slipped Away

Kat Tingey - Isabelle's Lullaby


	2. Snapped

**Twilight**

**Human**

"The line between mortality and immortality is a great one."

CHAPTER 02

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella?" Edward called out for me again, from behind the closed door where I was currently battling myself. I didn't want to have another argument with my husband, I didn't want to upset my daughter again but I couldn't just ignore him. I wanted to run from our tiny stone cottage and into the arms of one of my in-laws.

It was fear that held me in place. If I left now would Edward be waiting for my return or would he really leave Forks?

Before I could make a decision as to what I could do with myself the door had swung open silently. Light spilled out into the hallway, blinding me momentarily.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, still holding onto the inner door handle.

"Trying to figure out a way to keep you here." I admitted, as my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

He barked a laugh.

I looked down at the large leather suitcase he held at his side.

"You really think I'm going to let you simply leave?" I asked him, raising my brows questioningly.

"I don't need your permission, Bella. There's nothing you can do to keep me here."

"Well, what if I…" I broke off, leaping forward, and snatched the suitcase from his hand before darting past him, back inside the room. "… Stole your suitcase?"

He spun round to glare at me, a deep growl emitting from his throat. I suddenly regretted my actions as he began to stride across the room toward me. I clutched the case tightly to my chest as he approached.

"D-Don't!" I yelped as he snatched the suitcase away, throwing it to one side. It burst open upon contact with the wall and its contents spilled out onto the wooden floor.

He gripped my forearms firmly as he shoved me against the wall I stood with my back to. The force of his push could have shattered the entire human skeleton, but instead the damage was dealt to the wall. Hundreds of tiny cracks appeared around where Edward was now forcing my body against the stone bricks.

His bared teeth were inches my face, I could feel his breath on my skin as he exhaled deeply through his gritted teeth.

"Why?" I whispered, my voice trembling. "Why do you have to leave, Edward?"

He ignored my question, and pushed me further into the crumbling wall. Jagged shards of stone began to cut into my back, the scent of my own blood overpowering the sickly sweet roses'. I clenched my jaw as I restrained myself from crying out in agony.

"E… Edward… Stop…" I spoke through my gritted teeth as a sudden sweat broke out on my forehead. "You're-"

Edward's vicious snarl broke my next string of words, causing my mind to suddenly become blank. I watched, dumfounded, as he shuddered violently, the way Jacob would before transforming into a huge werewolf.

He jerked his head up, his cold, hard eyes boring into my face.

I became motionless, a stunned rabbit in the blinding glare of lights on a quickly approaching vehicle. A small whimper escaping my lips.

END OF CHAPTER

AUOTHER'S NOTE

Thanks again for choosing to read my Twilight fanfic "Human"! Have a cookie!

Anyway... this chapter is shorter. Sorry about that. I tend to have a very busy schedule (what with collage and trying to maintain a social life). The time it takes for myself to write a chapter (long or short) can vary. Did I spell that right? Vary? I dunno. I'm too tired to check. My room is too hot and it's making me sleepy. Maybe I should sleep now...

PLAYLIST

Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become


	3. Vision

**Twilight**

**Human**

"The line between mortality and immortality is a great one."

CHAPTER 03

**ALICE****'****S POV**

_Edward__'__s vicious snarl broke through Bella's next string of words, and her expression suddenly became blank. She gaped up at Edward's scowling face, dumfounded, as his whole body trembled._

_Suddenly his head jerked up and he stared coldly into Bella's wide, frightened eyes._

_Then, in a blur of pale marble skin, Bella had somehow broken free of the cage that was Edward's arms and sped toward the open door._

_There was a ear-splitting crash as Edward leapt at her, a terrified scream bursting from her lungs. They smashed into the wooden floorboards, causing them to snap clean in half like bone, inches from the door into the hall._

_Bella's pleading cries became inaudible as Edward ripped at her throat with his bare hands. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her torn flesh and began greedily gulping down her cool venomous blood._

* * *

Jasper's worried face suddenly appeared, the tip of his nose inches from mine.

"Alice!" His hands gripped my shoulders and he shook me gently. I blinked, mentally replaying the vision over and over. His voice then became urgent as I failed to respond. "What do you see, Alice?"

I ignored him, removing the small silver cell phone Carlisle had given each one of us from the back pocket of my jeans. With a light flick of my wrist it flipped open and the screen automatically lit up.

"Alice? What-" I placed one finger to his lips while I raised the cell to my ear. I stared intently into his golden eyes before turning away to speak into the device.

I grew impatient as I waited, the dialling tone repeating itself once again. A growl rumbled low in my chest as I irritably snapped the cell closed, shoving it back inside my pocket.

"We need to get to Bella," I spoke quickly, turning back to Jasper. "_Now_."

END OF CHAPTER

AUOTHER'S NOTE

Actually, I decided that I will upload this now. I doubt I'll be able to sleep for a couple more hours yet anyway.

And so we have an even shorter chapter... Sorry! I'll make an effort to write chapter 4 as long as possible.

PLAYLIST

My Immortal (Karaoke) - Evanescence

Hands on Me - Vanessa Carlton


End file.
